Mantis
Mantis is a supervillain from the planet Apokolips, he is one of Darkseid's most powerful henchmen. Powers and Abilities New God Physiology: Mantis evolved due to his close proximity to the Source, a primeaval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. :Immortality: All New Gods are functionally immortal; likewise Mantis ceased aging physically near the age of 30. He is immune to disease and the ravages of time, he can easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. :Invulnerability: Highly resistant to blunt force trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength, there isn't a chance of injury. However, this invulnerability does not extend to bullets, laser-blasts, or other piercing/slicing weapons - His invulnerability is more akin to that of an Amazon, rather than a Kryptonian. :Superhuman Strength: As a New God, he is naturally stronger than baseline humans of his (approximate) build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Mantis's strength can be measured by his ability to lift hundreds of thousands of tons with minimal effort. :Superhuman Stamina: New God stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Apokolips or Stamina training on New Genesis, a New God is able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. :Superhuman Reflexes: Like all New Gods, Mantis has a highly developed nervous system. his reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to a normal human's. Allowing him to move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. :Superhuman Immunity: having an extremely evolved immune system. It explains how he's able to survive on Apokolips for years without dying off from dozens of diseases and toxins. In addition, he's also developed an immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. *'Darkseid's Manipulations': While in his servitude to the master of all evil, Mantis has been empowered with a number of special abilities and strengths by Darkseid. those powers are as follows= :Energy Manipulation: due to Darkseid's alterations Mantis' body acts as a battery for the intake and storage of various quantities of energy. As such he can utilize that energy for a plethora of usages. Those usages are; *Absorption: Being an energy vampire, mantis can absorb tremendous amounts of energy, any form of energy from any power source. including a lantern power ring or even the powers of super beings (such as the Martian Manhunter). He can even absorb magic. *Projection: Mantis can project tremendous blasts of energy from anywhere on his body and can turn any energy against an opponent. He can either direct it outward from his hands or eyes or unleash the force as omni-directional bursts. Even intangible enemies aren't safe from his blasts. *Energy Enhanced Strike: Mantis can charge his hands with energy, Releasing it the moment he lands a connecting blow. Multiplying the strength of his physical assault's enough to stagger even the likes of Superman. *Charging: Mantis can also channel his energies into matter by supercharging it with what he's absorbed. In doing so he can disrupt the molecular bonds of that matter with deadly explosive results. *Sensing & tracking: Mantis' energy powers enables him the ability to sense and detect energy, enabling him to even sense an opponent who is invisible. :Thermal Manipulation: Mantis has an application for heat and cold energy for which he calls his thermal touch. he can excite molecular agitation for the effect of inducing intense heat as to melt titanium steel with ease, or intense cold able to freeze moving bodies in a solid block of ice. :Anti-Matter Generation: Mantis also has the power to emit deadly Anti-matter radiation from his hands to annihilate anything he comes in contact with by emitting Anti-matter into the subject. it is unknown if he can project it as blasts of force from his body or not. :Teleportation: Mantis can consciously teleport himself across inter-dimensional distances with ease, he can also open and generate his own boom tubes to and from the fourth world by force of will, much like his master Darkseid. Appearances Coming soon! Notes Mantis made his first appearance in Forever People # 2 (May 1971).For more information about this DC comic book, click here. References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Powers characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:Aliens